


Taako Can Cook- And You Can Too

by frenchforbird



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A little bit of angst at the end, Dont Make Me Come To Vegas, Fluff, Sibling Relationship, Twins, a birthday present for notcrindy!, almost a prequel to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchforbird/pseuds/frenchforbird
Summary: A birthday drabble for notcrindy!Teenagers Lup and Taako discuss the name of Taako's future cooking show that's he's 100% going to have once he's rich and famous.Almost kind of a prequel to notcrindy's Don't Make Me Come To Vegas





	Taako Can Cook- And You Can Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcrindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrindy/gifts).



“Stop hogging the couch, bozzo!” Lup flung herself on top of her brother, cramming her body where there was, reasonably, no space left. He grunted, shifting around so that Lup could sit across his lap comfortably, but his attention never left the television. Lup sighed, sticking a tongue out at the man on the screen. Cooking With Emerald was on, which meant she wasn’t going to get a lick of attention from Taako.

She settled in for the rest of the episode, knowing not to talk. She was decent at cooking, but Taako was the master of it all. He was going to be famous one day. Everyone knew it, the way he cooked and performed for everyone, day in and day out. He already had a fan club at school- of course, it was filled with a bunch of idiot freshmen who had nothing better to do, but it was still _something_. Twenty three minutes later (Lup was counting), the show ended. Taako stood up, rolling Lup onto the floor with a giggle and stretching. 

“Maybe I’ll try making that for dinner. Whatch’ya think, sis?” He settled back onto the couch. Lup was quick to reclaim her spot, sprawled across him. 

“Uh, I wasn’t watching. But you make asparagus taste good so you know I’m onboard!” Taako laughed, attempting a shove to get her off of his lap. She remained, unrelenting, and eventually he gave up.

“Hey, Loops, do you think I’ll ever have a show like that?”

“What, like Cooking With Taako?”

“Ugh, gross, no. I’m gonna have a cooler name, natch.”

“Natch.” A pause, both of them thinking. “Taako’s Tasties?”

“Uh, yeah, Lup, I’m going to name my prestigious cooking show _Taako’s Tasties_.” 

“Listen-”

“Absolutely fucking not, I think.”

“Okay, okay!” She laughed in protest, trying to figure out a better name. “Mixing It Up With Taako?”

“Mm. We’re getting closer.”

“We? I’m the only one who’s had any ideas so far!”

“Fine! Fine, shut up, what about…” He let the last word drag out, looking at the ceiling as he thought. “What about, uh. Taste of Taako?”

Lup burst out laughing and did not stop for at least a minute. “Ko, what the _fuck_ , that sounds like the name of your debut porn!”

“Oh, no, no, my debut porn is definitely going to be Taste of _Tentacles_.”

“YOU ARE MY OWN BROTHER NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS AGAIN!”

“Wait, wait wait- I have an idea-”

“Don’t you dare make it about porn.”

“No it’s a good idea!”

“...”

“Taako Can Cook- And You Can Too.”

“That’s… no. No, Taako, I am not letting you name your prestigious cooking show something as dumb as that.”

“Fine. Fine, if you’re so smart, what should I name it?!”

“How about… wait, shit, bro, I’ve got it.” Lup paused for dramatic effect, holding eye contact with her brother. “... Sizzle It Up With Taako.”

“Shit, sis. That’s a good one.” Taako nodded, seeming genuinely satisfied. He then proceeded to shove her off of his lap again, sending her tumbling to the floor. “Lessgo I wanna make dinner now.”

They migrated to the small kitchen, Lup rubbing her elbow that was red with rugburn. Taako started his chicken pot pies, whistling. Lup was on ingredient duty- rustling through the fridge and pantry and cupboards for whatever Taako would need. In such a small room, only one person could really cook. She was fine with it, anyways, and moved from her stool to grab the carrots from the fridge. As she turned to hand them to Taako, she was struck by a sudden thought, and quickly pulled them away from him.

“You aren’t going to forget me, right? When you get all big and famous and flashing lights and everything?” Lup clutched the carrots to her chest. It was almost as if she was holding them hostage.

“Loops, you- you’re my twin sister. I couldn’t ever forget you. I promise I won’t.”

“Good.” She hesitated to hand over the carrots, looking him up and down. “I’d beat you up, if you did, you know?”

“I know.” He snatched the carrots from her hands, and got to work prepping them. She settled back into her seat, watching him with focused eyes.

He wouldn’t forget her. He promised.

\---

Lup looked at the man unconscious in the passenger seat and felt tears build in her eyes. 

He’d promised, hadn’t he?

Taako lied.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the amazing writer notcrindy! Go check out her writing, it's some quality stuff!!


End file.
